Fairy Basket
by HappyTheShipper
Summary: Fairy Tail characters in a Fruits Basket AU. My main pairing is Nalu but there will be others like Gruvia, Rowen and Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

**Tohru=Lucy**

 **Kyo=Nastu**

 **Yuki=Gray**

 **Machi=Juvia**

 **Shigure=Gildarts**

 **Kisa=Wendy**

 **Hiro=Romeo**

 **Kagura=Lissanna**

 **Momiji=Eve**

 **Hatsuharu=Fried**

 **Rin=Mira**

 **Ayame=Lyon**

 **Hatori=Mest**

 **Ritsu=Freed**

 **Kureno=Jellal**

 **Hana=Levy**

 **Uo=Erza**

 **Akito=Zeref**

 **Kazuma= Igneel**

 **Fairy Basket chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket**

 **Lucy POV:**

My name is Lucy I'm 15 years old (grade 10) and since Monday last week I've been living in a yellow one man tent. Sure it isn't comfy but I will always smile for my mum and appreciate that I have two of the best friends in the world who always support me.

First I'll tell you how I ended up living in a tent. Well, you see, my mum died three years ago and ever since then, my father has been nothing but cold to me, only thinking about the family business. One day, my father started hitting me and telling me I was worthless and useless. I couldn't stand it so I decided to run away. I thought hard about where I could stay, maybe I could stay at someone else's place. I couldn't ask Levy, she has such a big family, I would just be a hinderance but I couldn't ask Erza either because she has a one bedroom apartment so there wouldn't be enough room for the two of us. That's when it hit me. (So cliché) I would use some of my fathers money to buy a tent and work hard to put food on my table, just like an adult

"I'm off to school, look after the tent for me mum" I told the frame that held my mothers picture. Today was going to be like every other day, but it ended up being pretty weird. While I was walking through the forest, I came across a traditional Japanese house with paper sliding doors. I walked up to get a closer look she I saw something that I hadn't seen in a long time. It was twelve stone Chinese zodiac figures. I stared at them in wonder before realising one was missing. "There's no cat" I whispered to myself, not realising that a man with reddish-brown hair stood behind me until he asked me what I just said. 'Oh crap! I didn't know anyone lived here.' I turned around "I'm so very sorry for trespassing. I was just walking through, I didn't know someone lived here." I closed my eyes and bowed, "sorry."

 **? POV:**

This weird girl came up and looked at the zodiac animals I had just finished making. She didn't notice me for a while so I just stared at her. Once she finally noticed me, she apologised many time until I finally got the chance to say that it was okay.

"So what's a girl like you doing here?" I asked. I knew no one else lived around here, after all it is all my family's property. The girl before me rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Uhhhh... I live... close by so I thought I would check out the area."

I nodded my head. "So do you like the Chinese zodiac?"

Her eyes sparkled, "Yes. My mum used to tell me stories about the Chinese zodiac and how the rat deceived the cat. I have always loved the cat from the stories and have always longed to be on the year of the cat."

'Mmmm I wonder what the guy himself would say' I thought to myself.

"Huh, did you say something?" The girl asked politely.

"No... That reminds me, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Guildarts Clive.

 **? POV:**

'Huh? I hear voices outside. Is Guildarts talking to someone? Oh crap I hope it's not one of my fangirls. How did they find my house?' I silently walked to the paper doors.

"It's very nice to meet you Gildarts. My name is Lucy... Heartfilia."

'Lucy... Oh she's the hardworking girl in my class.' I moved closer to the door and was about to open it when Guildarts started talking again.

Well it's nice to meet you too Lucy. By the way, I was wondering if your Chinese zodiac sign was a dog. Am I right?" Guildarts shuffled closer...

I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open with all of my strength, making a massive bang as it hit the wood, almost pulling it off its hinges in the process.

"Shame on you, moving closer and closer to miss Lucy like that. Geez don't be such a pervert towards our guest."

Guildarts chuckled."I could say the same to you, Gray."

"Damnit what are you talk- oh uuuuhhh." I looked down to see that I was in only my boxers and miss Lucy was half turned around and covering her eyes."Sorry miss Lucy. I ahh will go find my clothes" and I ran away as fast as I could.

 **Lucy's POV:**

'So this is the prince's house. Wow. His stripping habit is just as evident at his house as it is at school.' I turned around to look back at Guildarts "so are you Gray's parent or something?"

"No. I'm his uncle but will take care of him until he gets a job."

"Oh. Cool..." There was an awkward silence. 'Oh crap I just made things really awkward what do I do?' Gray chose the perfect time to once again slam open the door with his uniform on, breaking the silence.

"So did I miss anything?" He asked me.

"Nope."

"Well, how about we start walking to school before it gets too late?"

"Sure."

We set off for school while having small talk along the way.

Once we had gotten to school and parted ways, three members of the Gray fanclub came over to me with sneers on their faces. I got really worried. They only used that face when they were talking about their precious Gray-san. 'Oh crap. They must have seen me walking with Gray on the way to school.' The first one menacingly walked up to my face.

"We saw you walking to school with our precious Gray-san. Care to explain before I personally tear your face to shreds?"

"I... We just met while walking so he decided that he would walk with me."

"I don't believe you." The other two girls backed me into a wall. I put my hands up in defence.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. Please don't hurt me." I closed my eyes, waiting for their claws down my face, but they never came. All three girls were now cowering in fear with Erza towering over them and Levy standing right beside me. Erza's long scarlet red hair was flying out in every direction and she held a metal pipe in her hands. Levy was silent, her short, light blue hair was as wavy as ever. I silently thanked my best friends for coming to the rescue. Levy's face softened as she turned towards me.

"It's okay Lucy. There's no need to thank us, after all that's what friends do right? They stand up for each other when one is in need."

Erza looked up from the three girls laying on the ground, who seemingly weren't hurt. She came over to me and gave me a big hug. "Lucy I'm so sorry we weren't here earlier to deal with these annoying pests. I give you permission to hit me for my insolence."

"N-no it's okay Erza. Don't worry about it, you saved me right? So it's all good." I said, knowing that I couldn't hit my best friend, especially not the great Erza.

The rest of the school day went on as usual until the last period which was cooking and I had both Erza and Levy in my class.

"Hey Lucy, your dad's treating you well right?" Erza asked. I flinched at the word dad but I continued on as normal.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

This time Levy spoke. "Well, you have been working a lot more lately..."

My mind reeled at the question. I had to think of a good excuse or else they wouldn't believe me. "I decided to try and pay for all of my expenses by myself like a grown up so I could be a better person when I get older."

They both looked at each other before bursting out into tears. "Our little baby has grown up so much, soon she'll be out in the big bad world. Oh Lucy please don't leave us!"

"H-hey guys p-please don't cry. I won't be going anywhere without you two."

"Waaaaaaaa. She's so noble" they both said.

And just like that the school day was over.

 **I finally started to rewrite this story and I can't say I'm completely happy with it but oh well. I'll try to update regularly but I can't guarantee it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Basket chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket**

 **Lucy's POV:**

I walked out of the school gates towards my job. I work as a cleaner for a block of holiday units. I don't get paid that much but I enjoy my job (cooking and cleaning is about the only useful skill I have so I don't have much of a choice).

Once I had finished work it was 10 pm and I was really tired so just trudged back to my tent, knowing I had to finish studying for a test as well as having to wash my face in the stream near my tent.

I arrived at my tent and said hi to mum before picking up a face cloth to use at the stream. As I crawled out of my tent I saw two figures and one was laughing like crazy and the other one was just standing there shocked. I realised that the two figures were Guildarts and Gray. Guildarts was laughing very hard and I soon realised why. I was crawling out of a tent with a face cloth in hand. I blushed and went to crawl back into my tent when Gray took me by the arm and pulled me out of the tent.

"Lucy what are you doing in a tent and how long have you lived in it?" Gray asked me.

"Well. Uhhh... You see, my mother died three years ago and since then I have been in the custody of my father."

"Go on." He looked impatient so I decided to get straight to the point.

"As soon as that happened he became a shell of what he used to be. Not talking to his own daughter, I never heard him laugh again. After a year he became focused on work and nothing else. And finally, at the start of this year, his business went into debt due to some complications with the accounting and he grew really vicious around me. He said I was a worthless piece of crap... And you know the days I came to school with a few bandages on my arms or legs? That was from him."

Gray looked shocked and at a loss for words. "W-wow I just thought that you had been really clumsy."

I gave him a watery smile. "Don't worry you weren't the only one, everyone thought that and that's what I told them. Even to my two best friends."

He looked at me sympathetically then brightened his mood. "Lucy are you any good at cleaning?"

"Well yeah it's about the most useful skill I have."

Guildarts finally spoke up after having a silent conversation with Gray. "Would you like to stay at my house and be like a maid. Of course we will pay you for your troubles."

I waved my hands in front of my face. "No I couldn't possibly do that. I would be a hassle and a nuisance why would you want me to live with you guys?"

"Our house needs a good clean and you need a good house it works out perfectly." Guildarts said with a smile.

I knew I really needed a house so I had no reason to turn down his offer but I didn't want to cause them any trouble. 'But he offered.' I thought. "Ok" I smiled, "it's a deal. Only I don't want any money. If I do earn any money it is going to go towards food and my living expenses."

"Sounds like a plan." Gray and Guildarts said simultaneously.

I left all of my stuff in the tent and promised to get them in the morning and then dragged my feet out of the tent that I had called home to go to my new one.

I got to Guildarts' house and went inside. 'What a big house for two people.' I thought to myself. Gray met me in the living room and guided me to my new room. It was pretty big without a bed in there and obviously hadn't been used I a while. There was a few small spots of mould that could easily be taken care of by some fresh air and a dehumidifier.

"So how do you like your new room Lucy?" Gray asked me.

"It's really nice. Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem."

I smiled warmly at him and set out the mattress I had been given for the night when I suddenly realised that I hadn't brought my pyjamas or my photo of mum. I stopped putting on the sheets. "Gray... Could I please borrow some pyjamas? I left mine back at the tent."

"Sure. Let me get some for you." Gray walked out of my room and came back a few minutes later with a comfy looking shirt and some loose pants.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

We both went into the living room and had a sandwich and then went to bed.

 _I was walking to school with my mum. It was just the two of us and we were talking about random things. I smiled widely when mum made a silly joke as we were crossing the road. Suddenly her face became panicked. I didn't even have time to ask what was wrong before she shoved me off the road as a car barrelled into her._

 _"MUM! MUM!" I screamed as I ran towards her body. I looked over her and could see her eyes were closed. Blood was pooling around her legs and there was a trickle of it down the side of her mouth. "Mum, mum please wake up. Please don't leave me! Your going to be ok. Please don't d-die," I cried as I threw myself onto her and I hugged her. I heard sirens in the distance and vaguely thought someone must have called the ambulance. I heard a cough and looked towards my mum._

 _"I want you to know that I love you very much, sweetheart." She put one of her hands on my cheek, "Please always keep that wonderful smile of yours." Her hand started to slowly slide off my cheek as she lost more and more energy with each passing second._

 _I felt myself being gently lifted up by one of the paramedics. "No! Let me go! I wanna see my mum," I screamed and thrashed around. "Please let me see my mum." My plead fell on deaf ears and the man simply put me down and inspected my injuries._

 _"Hello miss," The man said as he tended to my small injuries. "My name is Liam, what's yours?"_

 _"L-L-Lucy," I managed to croak out._

 _"Well Lucy, you've got a sprained wrist and a few scrapes but nothing too serious... Could you please tell me what happened?" He asked._

 _I described what had happened a few minutes prior with tears threatening to overflow at any time. He looked shocked and saddened and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Lucy your mother seemed like a brave and selfless woman."_

 _I looked at him with a face of horror on my face, "What do you mean by 'seemed' my mum isn't d-dead."_

 _A pained look flashed across his face, "I'm so sorry Lucy but with the injuries she sustained she will pass away no matter how much medicine and care we give her."_

 _"No that has to be a lie. My mum can't be dead she just can't be. Your lying aren't you?"_

 _He grimaced and bowed his head, "I'm so very sorry Lucy, but I'm sure she would be glad that you didn't get hurt too badly."_

 _"No," I whispered, "She was laughing and smiling until just a few minutes ago," my voice rose from a whisper to a shout. "Why? Why did she have to die!?"_

I shot up and rubbed my eyes, 'There's no time to think about that I've gotta go get mum's picture and my stuff.' I thought.

I opened up my door to find Gray standing on the other side of the hallway.

"Well it's about time we go to get you stuff from the tent." Gray said to me.

"Yeah."

Guildarts suddenly materialised from the doorway. "There was a landslide last night so you'd better be careful." He turned around, "and Lucy? You might want to get changed first." I looked down to realise I was still in Gray's pyjamas and blushed.

"How do you know about the landslide?" I asked.

"Well, you see it's something called the nature ability-"

"Oh shut it Guildarts and tell me where the landslide is." Gray cut Guildarts off obviously annoyed.

"It could possibly be near her tent."

"Geez, your no help at all," Gray sighed.

We reached where my tent was supposed to be but all we found was a massive pile of dirt. "No. No. No. No. This can't be happening." I fell to my knees and started digging wildly. "Mums picture was still in there. I need to get it out now. She would hate me for leaving her in there." Gray put his hand on my head.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure your mum was glad that you didn't get hurt." My eyes widened at his comment but he didn't notice. "But I don't think that dirtying your uniform on a school day is the best way to go about this."

I looked down at my uniform to find the white material covered in dirt. "I'm sorry, I've just caused more trouble for you."

"It's okay Lucy don't worry about it. I'll ask Guildarts to get some of the dirt off your tent while we are at school." I knew by the tone of his voice that his decision was final and I couldn't argue with him so I just nodded my head.

When Gray and I finally got back from school I found all of my belongings in my room with a small set of drawers and a desk and a comfortable looking double bed with a fluffy pink doona. 'When did this get here?' I wondered. My eyes widened, 'Wait, did Guildarts really dig my stuff out and get me a bed? He's so nice but this is just too much for me. Why would he do all of this for me?'

I turned around to see Guildarts standing at the frond of my door with a smirk on his face. "So, what do you think of your new room? I didn't have enough money to buy a bigger or comfier bed and the draws are second hand but I thought you needed at least the bare minimum in your new room." I gave Guildarts a huge smile and thanked him for doing so much for me. He smiled and patted me on the head. 'Just like a real father' I thought, tears were forming at the edges of my eyes as I pulled away from him and thanked him again. "You know since your father isn't very good to you I could be your fatherly figure. I mean I am Gray's fatherly figure so I could be yours too. Then you and Gray can be like siblings."

"Thank you Guildarts, I would like that a lot."

Gray strolled into the room and whistled. "Wow, this room is actually nicer than mine now that I look at it."

Suddenly there was a big crack and the ceiling started to cave in. I yelped and dived out of the way of the cracking ceiling. It was a good thing too, right where I was standing a minute ago stood a boy who looked around the same age as me with obnoxious pink hair that stuck up in every direction. He started to talk to Gray. "Its been a while, hasn't it? You stupid rat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy basket chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket**

 **Lucy's POV:**

'Wait. What's going on and why is this guy calling Gray a rat?' The boy with pink hair started running towards Gray. His onyx eyes looked murderous so I started running towards him, telling him to stop but, being the clumsy person I am, I tripped and fell onto his back.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and the boy wasn't there anymore but I was holding a cute pink cat that had the same intense onyx eyes as the boy. I realised that he must have somehow turned into a cat when I fell onto him. Naturally I started to panic. "Quick, we have to get him to a doctor, no a vet-" a loose board fell from the ceiling and hit me right in the middle of my head. My vision blurred a bit and I fell forward onto Gray and Guildarts. Once my head landed on them, there was more smoke and there were now two more humans that had turned into animals. Where Gray was standing there was a black mouse and where Guildarts was standing there was a dog with brown-orange fur.

The doorbell rang so I scooped all of the animals up and ran downstairs like a mad woman. I opened the door to find a delivery man. "They're animals!" I screamed.

He looked at me as if I was weird and said. "Yeah, and they're cute at that. Now if you would just like to pay me for my services and then I'll be on my way." The dog I assumed to be Guildarts carried his wallet in his mouth and handed it to the delivery guy. He took the correct amount of money out of Guildarts' wallet and handed it back to him. "You're lucky to have such a smart dog. See you later miss." He walked out of the door and the cat and the rat immediately started arguing with each other.

"You let your guard down, you stupid cat."

"YOU GUYS CHANGED TOO, YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!"

"They can talk." I muttered to myself. "How is this even possible?" My voice slowly started to rise with each question. "Why are you all turning into animals? Why can animals talk? What the hell just happened!?" Everyone went silent.

The dog turned around and faced the other two animals. "There's no other way. Instead of trying to cover this up, why don't we just tell her the truth?" The two animals nodded their heads in agreement and all three stared up at me. "If you hadn't realised it yet, I am Guildarts and yes, I'm a dog. Gray is the rat and the cat sulking over there is Natsu. We are possessed by the twelve zodiac animals plus the cat and there are ten other people who are possessed in the family." My mouth dropped open in surprise. "From several hundred years ago, our family members have been possessed by the same zodiac animals... Although it doesn't give us any special powers, we can communicate with our zodiac animals but our bodies are weak and for some reason whenever our bodies are under a lot of stress or we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we will change form... After a while we will turn back but-" There was a puff of smoke and all three boys were human. "Completely naked." I turned around as fast as I could.

Once they were dressed again, Guildarts apologised and told me to not worry about finding out their secret and that I could still live in this house. 'I can't believe that I stumbled upon a family possessed by the zodiacs.' I thought. 'This is a huge secret to keep hidden for so long.'

Guildarts walked over to me. "So Lucy, you said you wanted to be in the year of the cat do you still feel the same way now that you've met the real thing?" He looked towards the guy I now know as Natsu.

'Thats right! He's the year of the cat!' I thought.

"So what's he like?" I asked Guildarts.

He laughed, "Oh he's just a big idiot. For someone who studied martial arts most of his life he's really clumsy. I mean who gets grabbed from the back that easily?" He chuckled again and I looked towards Natsu and it looked like he was about to blow up from his anger. Once I realised this I told Guildarts that I'd just go talk to him myself but Guildarts didn't listen and kept saying all of the stupid things that he'd done. "He should've at least sensed you." He turned to Natsu. "Your going to be responsible for this you know that right?" Natsu jumped up and started yelling.

"I DIDN'T NOTICE HER, WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!? She shouldn't even be here!" I started to tear up. My father said something along those lines the night before I ran away. Gray calmly spoke up.

"Shut up. Whether there is someone in this house or not, it's none of your business. You're nothing but an outsider anyway." That really did it. Natsu smashed his hand into the table, making it fly up and hit me on the forehead. Blood dripped down from my head and onto my clothes.

"Lucy, you're bleeding!" Guildarts and Gray said at the same time.

Natsu looked confused. "Ah. Eh. B-bleeding? Ah-" I heard an audible slap.

"W-what?" I dumbly said. I looked over and saw that Natsu's face was swelling up from where Gray had slapped him. I was a bit dizzy but I started to slowly get up to help Natsu.

Guildarts walked over to me and sat me down again. He dabbed a damp cloth on my forehead to wipe off the blood on my face while muttering "I knew he was stupid, but I didn't think he was this stupid." I looked back to Gray and Natsu. Gray started to calmly talk with an expression of pure hatred towards Natsu.

"Today, just for your stupidity, I'll be especially serious and fight with you. You're not going to bore me, are you Natsu?"

"Just what I wanted to hear, droopy eyes." Natsu aimed a kick directly at Gray's stomach but he simply deflected it with his arm. Somehow, his shirt had come off in the process so he was just wearing his school pants. I knew he was renowned around the school for his stripping habits but I hadn't seen him strip since the first year I was in his class and he got multiple detentions for 'unconsciously' stripping in the middle of class. I thought he had gotten rid of that habit but apparently not. "Hey, don't strip here you stupid perverted rat." Natsu said as Gray's pants flew across the room, leaving him in his boxers and his most consistent piece of clothing, a silver necklace (A.N. According to wiki this is true. Now that I think about it, it really is. He never takes it off.)

Gray looked down and shouted "Oh crap, when did this happen!?"

Natsu looked amused. "About a minute ago."

Gray's face darkened and without warning Natsu got a foot to the face, sending him crashing through the paper doors and face first into a well manicured garden bed.

"Hey Gray you idiot why did you kick him so hard he crashed into the garden?" I questioned.

"He hurt you. As your new brother I can't let something like that slide can I?"

"I don't even care about that anymore! It's not that big of a problem and it didn't even hurt! You can't just kick someone in the face and send them flying like that just because Natsu lost his temper!"

"Fine. Sorry for trying to be a brother who looks after and cares about his sister." He muttered.

I turned to look at him as I walked towards Natsu. He looked genuinely upset so I softened my gaze. "It's okay really I've just never had anyone stand up to me but next time please don't hurt anyone ok?" He said yes so I went to help Natsu who was unconscious. 'He looks really peaceful and cute in his sleep,' I could tell I blushed a nice shade of pink as that crossed my mind. I draped one of his arms over my shoulder and started to clumsily drag him to the house- that was until he changed into a cat when I accidentally hugged him. I muttered an apology to Natsu before picking him up along with his clothes and carrying him into my room.

I gently laid Natsu down on my bed and put his clothes next to him. He looked adorable. Natsu was curled up into a ball in the middle of my bed in his cat form, his pink fur blended in with my doona and he was in what looked to be a peaceful slumber. I sneaked out of the door and decided that I would clean out the kitchen and make something for him when he woke up because he was bound to be hungry.

 **Natsu's POV:**

'Huh? Where am I? A bed? It's pink, maybe it's, what's her name, Luigi...no Lucy?' I sat up and muttered a curse obviously directed at that stupid rat before realising I had no clothes on. I found my clothes neatly folded up on the desk beside me and quickly put them on and just in time too. Lucy smiled as she walked into the room holding a tray of rice balls and a glass of water.

"Hi Natsu, how do you feel? You were out cold for about five hours, or maybe you were just tired."

"Yeah I feel fine and I think I was actually a bit tired." I looked up at the roof and saw the hole I had made in the roof. "About your roof, I'll fix it and...thanks for carrying me up here." I blushed at the last part, knowing she probably accidentally hugged me while trying to carry me and I saw a light dusting of pink on her face, confirming my thought.

 **Lucy's POV:**

I fidgeted under Natsu's gaze and gave a nervous laugh. "W-well I kinda accidentally hugged you and you transformed which made it easier to carry you up here... Oh yeah, here's some food for you, I thought you would be hungry so here..." I passed the tray over to Natsu and he started eating. Really messily. Like food flying everywhere messy. "Natsu, the food's not going anywhere, you don't have to eat so quickly."

He looked up at me and then to the bed sheets. "Oh man, now I owe you another favour." He said sheepishly. "Sorry Luigi?"

"My name is Lucy you idiot." I seethed.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

At that I rolled my eyes. 'Geez, right after being cute. Way to ruin a moment. Wait did I just call him cute? I probably shouldn't continue with that thought... I feel like I'm forgetting something...'

"Hey Lucy, didn't you have school today? I mean it is Wednesday today."

'That's right, school is today and I missed too much of it to go now. Mum wouldn't be very happy if she found out.' I started panicking a bit. "Oh no! School. I forgot all about it. How could I? Gah, I'm such an idiot." I punched my head, murmuring "I'm an idiot."

Natsu sat up "Geez Luce, calm down it's not that big of a deal if you miss one day."

"YES IT IS!" I shouted back at him. "I promised my mum I would go to school and graduate."

"One day won't hurt, weirdo," He pouted.

I rubbed my temples, "I guess you're right. I'm just a bit stressed at the moment. Sorry I took my anger out on you."

"Nah, it's cool." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy basket chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and Fruits Basket**

 **Time skip to the morning (Still in Lucy's POV)**

I relived the morning that my mum died in my sleep again. I sat up, feeling drained and sad and I felt tears tricking down my face. I tried to run my fingers through my hair but I didn't succeed, 'this is gonna be a pain to brush out.' I thought. I looked to the side and saw Natsu's sleeping face centimetres from my own. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" I screamed. He fell out of my bed with a loud thump. Natsu sat up and rubbed his head, his pink hair sticking up all over the place.

"Hey Lucy why are you yelling?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"YOU WERE IN MY BED YOU IDIOT!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "I was?... Oh yeah, I was..." He started staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Natsu tilted his head slightly to one side and kept staring. I blushed at the awkward situation that we were in. "Have you been crying?" My eyes went wide and I turned away and wiped off my tears. Before facing Natsu again with the best smile I could muster.

"N-no. I don't know what you're seeing but I haven't cried." His onyx eyes grew darker and he didn't look convinced.

 **Natsu's POV:**

'You are obviously lying Lucy... Wait why would I care?' I thought. "Whatever you say, weirdo," I shrugged.

"I'm not a weirdo." She said while pouting.

"Yes you are." I said. She turned around again.

"Well you can get out of my room now. I have to get ready for school."

"Uh sure... See ya." I got up and walked out, closing the door behind me. I shook my head, "Why would she lie about crying? She really is a weirdo." I walked into the lounge room, thankful that Gray and Guildarts aren't morning people so they wouldn't have heard me or saw that I was in Lucy's room.

"Bye Guildarts, bye Natsu, we're off to school," Lucy said as she waved goodbye. I gave her a quick wave and so did Guildarts before he grabbed the back of my black open vest and threw me into the house.

"Ok kid now that Lucy and Gray aren't here I can talk to you about where you will be staying from now on. You will be staying here under Zeref's orders and I expect that you will enrol into Fairy Tail High with Lucy and Gray." I was about to start whining about having to stay here with that perverted stripper Gray when Guildarts gave me a look of death and said, "This is not negotiable under any circumstances. Ya hear?"

I put my hands up in defence, "A-aye sir."

"Good. Now go put on some normal clothes for once so I can enrol you in Fairy Tail before Gray gets back."

"Aye sir," I sighed.

Guildarts and I made it back to his house just before Gray came back from school. I ended up having to do an entrance exam so they could put me in the 'right' grade 10 classes for me.

I was fed up with the amount of people I had to talk to today and I really didn't want to see Gray but he walked in the door anyway. I was expecting Lucy to come in after him but she didn't. I asked Gray where she was and he replied with, "She's at work ash for brains. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "Just wondering, stripper."

"Hey why don't you go meet her at the start of the forest at around 10 to walk her home. You never know if a weirdo or pervert is gonna show up." Gray suggested.

"Why should I bother doing something like that? Seems pointless to me. Do it yourself."

"But if you did it then it would be like apologising for hurting her twice and making her look after you. Stupid cat."

"That damn rat actually has a point. Dammit," I whispered to myself. "Fiiiiiiiine. You win," I said, "I'll go walk her home." Gray nodded his head until I spoke up again, "But I want to walk her home from where she works."

"Whatever. I'll go get a piece of paper and write down the directions."

A few minutes later, Gray came back with a piece of paper that had directions to a block of apartments called Blue Pegasus on Strawberry Street. He handed it to me and said, "Make sure she gets back ok and try not to make her hate you, stupid cat."

"Wow, a worried stripper rat, I've never seen that before," I laughed. Gray punched me in the arm for that comment.

 **Lucy's POV:**

"Oooooh look at that boy over there. Ya know, the one with the weird pink hair. Don't you think he is just adorable?" Cana, Blue Pegasus's resident fortune teller, said to Laki, a co-worker of mine.

I looked in the direction of where she was pointing and saw none other than Natsu standing at the front door. He looked very out of place with his pink hair and his scaly looking scarf but wearing a normal shirt and pants. I walked up to him and waved at him. "Hey Natsu what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to finish work so then I can walk you home."

I was shocked at what he said and dumbly stood there for a few seconds before replying with, "Oh... Ok... My shift ends right now so I'll just get my stuff and I'll be right back." I grabbed my stuff out of my locker and walked over to Natsu who was standing impatiently by the front doors. "Hey Natsu I'm ready now so let's go."

"Fiiiinallyyyy, you took forever." He said.

"Hey, I took like a minute, I wasn't that long."

"Whatever. It felt like forever and those two over there," he pointed to Cana and Laki. "Kept talking about me like I wasn't here. It was weird."

"Don't mind about them. They gossip about anyone new who walks through these doors." We walked out into the streets and started heading home.

Natsu looked at me in a funny way, "That's just creepy."

"Maybe, but it's not like I can change them." I said. We walked in a comfortable silence and Natsu put his hands behind his head and continued walking, humming slightly to himself. I walked beside him, thinking how nice it was of him to come and pick me up from work when I suddenly felt someone grab my hand from behind and tug on my hand. I let out a small squeak and turned around and came face-to-face with a wildly grinning man with dark bluish-purple hair and a strange black tattoo above his eyebrow. Before I could even react, he put a gag in my mouth and swung me over his back.

"Make one move and your friend gets his throat slit. Got it?" The man whispered while pulling out a long, sharp and deadly looking knife. I looked over his shoulder to look at where Natsu was. He was still casually walking with his hands behind his head about 10 meters away. I made a silent plea for Natsu to turn around and apparently he'd hear it because he looked to the side and didn't see me so he turned around. His onyx eyes locked onto mine as the man with the weird tattoo turned down a very convenient dark alleyway.

 **I haven't planned any other chapters and school just started back up so I'll take longer to post the chapters from now on. I'll try to update at least once a week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Basket chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket**

 **Continuing from where we left off in Lucy's POV...**

My body dangled uselessly on my kidnappers' shoulder as he ran down the many backstreets of Magnolia but he was tiring quickly and I heard what I assumed to be Natsu's footsteps gaining on us. 'Thank god,' I thought.

The man abruptly came to a halt and threw me off his shoulder with almost superhuman strength into a brick wall and I gave a muffled yelp of pain.

He menacingly sauntered up to me and lent down until his nose was almost touching my face and I could smell his rancid cigarette breath. "This is your own fault that this happened to you, 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia'," He sneered. "Guess what? Your rich daddy that you left wants you back." He slowly started to pull out his long knife out of his pants and smiled maliciously. "Jude did say to deliver you unharmed but that pained expression on your face is just priceless. Mmmmmm, I think I'll just call it an accident." He pulled the gag off my head and held the cool metal of the blade against my right cheek. He started pushing the dagger into the flesh of my cheek until I could feel a steady flow of blood flowing down from the open wound. He slightly turned the blade and I let out a cry from the pain flaring up in my cheek. I tried to lift a shaky hand to cup my cheek. "Don't you even think about moving a muscle!" He yelled.

I motionlessly sat there with tears dripping down my face for what felt like hours but must've been a few minutes until I heard my name being called in the distance. "LUCY!" Nastu called out. "Hey Luce I finally found you! Sorry I was late but I had to fight a few guys to get here!" He started sprinting faster than anyone that I have ever seen and in a matter of seconds he was right in front of me. "Lucy why are you bleeding? What happened? Did the guy that abducted you do this?" I slowly nodded my head. "Where-"

"If you're looking for the guy who cut her pretty little face, look no further. I, the great Bora, did it." Natsu's eyes flared up in rage as he tugged his scarf off and draped it on my head and turned to face Bora. I could almost see flames of anger dancing on his body as he put his fists up and egged on Bora to attack him. Bora flashed his long dagger at Natsu which still had my blood on it. He was obviously trying to scare Natsu away but as much as I prayed for him to run he didn't, instead the flames that I imagined on Natsu grew brighter and stronger.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Natsu asked Bora. "'Cause it's not working."

"Natsu," I said. He turned around to look at me. "Please go," I begged. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Tch, as if I'd leave you here by yourself. You really are the weirdest weirdo I've ever met." He declared. "I might not know you well but you seem ok."

Tears ran down my face, stinging my cut. "But- Natsu watch out!" I screamed as Bora ran at Natsu with his knife. Natsu simply jumped out of the way and shoved him hard, making sure he didn't hit me. Bora stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and angrily ran at Natsu again with his knife. Natsu sighed and firmly grabbed his arm that had the knife in it. He then sent a punch flying into Bora's gut, effectively knocking him out.

Natsu brushed some non-evident dust off his hands as he said, "That was almost too easy. I thought I could finally find a worthy opponent other than the stripper." I didn't reply so Natsu waved a hand in front of my face. "Hey Luce, you ok?" He asked.

I looked up at him with blank eyes. "I'm fine." I lied.

He took my hand and pulled me up. "C'mon let's go." I was unstable on my feet but I didn't fall over. Natsu guided me out of the backstreets and onto the road we were on before and eventually back home.

Gray was pacing around the front deck with a worried look on his face when we finally made it home. "What the hell happened!? You're almost an hour late and I know that walk only takes 10 minutes." Natsu said he would explain later and led me up to my room. He tucked me into bed like a little kid and stayed with me until I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"'Night." He whispered.

 **Natsu's POV:**

I closed Lucy's door and went into the lounge room to see Gray. I told him about what happened to Lucy and me on our way back.

"I understand the situation and I have decided that you will escort her to and from work," Gray said.

"Why do I gotta do it?" I asked the stripper.

"Why not? I think this'll be a good challenge for a stupid cat like you."

"Hey! I'm not the one who strips all the time."

Gray started to get irritated. "Look, you will be on Lucy protecting duty even during school."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," I sighed.

"Also, you're sleeping on the couch."

"God dammit."

 **Time skip to the morning.**

"Bye Guildarts, we're off to school," Lucy called out as Gray, Lucy and I left for school.

"Bye, be safe!" He called back.

We walked to school and I found out that I was in the same class as Lucy. "This is great," I said to Lucy. "I have someone to follow around to class other than the stripper."

She nodded her head, "Yeah. Sure..." Her face was kinda red.

"You ok?" I asked her, "You look like you might be sick or something."

"N-no I-I'm not sick. I'm fine."

We entered our classroom and a whole heap of girls started to crowd around me and started asking me billions of questions like, "Is it true that you're prince Gray's cousin?" I couldn't handle this. It was just too much. How Gray puts up with these crazy girls every day and doesn't transform I'd like to know. I started to walk away, trying to get to Lucy who seemed to be the only normal girl in here. A girl with short brown hair tried to stop me by holding my arm and I snapped. I grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the ground. I ran to the window and jumped onto the window sill.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I jumped out of the window. I landed on the ground two stories below and ran for it. 'That was definitely not the best way to start school.' I thought. I ran up stairs on another school building and ended up on the roof. I laid down on the concrete with my arms behind my head and I almost instantly relaxed. Cats started to surround me, including a strange blue cat which I immediately named Happy.

 **Lucy's POV:**

'Poor Natsu,' I thought, 'When all of those girls started crowding around him, I bet he was feeling like a fish trapped a tank of sharks.'

"Hahaha, I can't believe he actually jumped!" Erza said.

"Yeah," Levy said, "He looked like a cat trying to get out of water," I froze, they couldn't have figured out the curse yet. After a few seconds on contemplating this idea I decided that they didn't know and it was just a coincidence that Levy used a cat analogy.

When the bell for the start of little lunch (AN. Yes I still call little lunch), I raced out of the classroom to find out where Natsu went. I ran up the stairs to the roof to see if I could see a head of pink hair somewhere in the crowds. I pushed open the roof door and saw Natsu sleeping on the ground. Twenty or so cats surrounded him and a blue one was sleeping on his chest. I silently sat down next to Natsu and picked up a cute small brown cat and started petting it. 'This is nice,' I thought to myself.

After a while I curled up around the cute cat and soon after, fell asleep. I didn't notice the bell signalling the start of the next class, nor did I hear Natsu wake up and put me on his legs. When I awoke, the last bell went off and I heard the rush of people walking out of the doors. Still half asleep, I burrowed into my warm 'pillow' more. "So warm," I murmured.

"Do you mind?" Natsu's voice snapped me out of my sleepy state. I saw that the 'pillow' was actually Natsu's legs.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" I apologised and got off his legs. "What am I still doing up here? Is it the end of the day?"

"One, you fell asleep and two, yes, it's the end of the day." Natsu replied.

"How could you let me sleep like that?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "You know that I need to go to school."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be fine... I also looked through your bag when you were asleep." He laughed.

"I can't believe you looked through my bag! I'm going to go to work so I'll see you later. Goodbye." I practically ran down the nearly deserted hallways of the school building. 'I actually was pretty tired but he still should've woken me up.' I thought as I took the usual route to my job.

My job was finally finished after I cleaned at least 5 rooms and took out too many bags of rubbish. I heard Cana talking about A pink haired boy again and I saw Natsu just outside of the doors. I ran to my locker and hastily pulled out my bag and rushed into the foyer. I heard a whistle and I turned around to see Cana was the culprit. "So you finally got yourself a boyfriend!" She laughed.

I turned as pink as Natsu's hair. "T-that's not true," I stuttered. "He's just a friend."

"Oh come on Lucy, I wasn't born yesterday. What 'friend' would walk you home at," She checked the time, "10:45." I was now the colour of Erza's hair and I ran out of the door extremely embarrassed.

 **I'm so sorry I didn't update in forever. I haven't had any internet for ages and I got really stuck on this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Basket chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket

I realised that no one said anything about the cut on Lucy's face. I forgot to add that she had a bandaid on and she said she just bumped into a wall. Sorry I'm too lazy to change it.

Lucy's POV:

Bora's face was wildly grinning, "Your rich daddy wants that you left wants you back..."

Suddenly, I was in my spacious room at the mansion and my father was standing over me with his hand raised. "You worthless piece of shit!" He yelled while spittle was flying onto my face. "All I want to do is marry you off but you have to be stubborn and refuse them. You should have never been born!" His hand came down hard on my face and I whimpered in pain. He kicked me in the stomach over and over again with his fancy business shoes. After maybe fifteen minutes he left my room only to come back with a empty bottle of whiskey and hit my arms, legs, stomach, head and chest until the glass eventually shattered on my legs, leaving hundreds of shards of glass buried into my legs and on the carpet. I silently sobbed, scared that crying loudly would anger him further. He gave me a cold, hard and unloving glare before he turned on his heel and calmly walked out of my room...

I bolted straight up, ripped the sheets off of me and looked at my legs. They were covered in tiny thin scars from that night but there was no blood. 'It was just a dream,' I thought. I sighed and got dressed in a cute white short top with a blue heart in the middle of it and a blue short vest, both of which had golden highlights, and matching sleeves that started a bit below my shoulders and they were tied up with golden ribbons. I also had a dark blue skirt and a brown belt that was my mothers on and thigh high black socks. (Lucy's outfit after the 7 year gap. X971.) I tied my hair up in its usual side ponytail before I descended the stairs to make breakfast for everyone.

I made breakfast and called everyone down for it. Natsu rushed down the stairs so fast you'd think he hadn't seen food for weeks but Gray and Gildarts took a little longer and were still half asleep when they reached the table.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it to find a girl who looked around my age with short white hair in a pretty light pink shirt and denim shorts. "H-hello, I'm Lissanna, I'm looking for the Clive household. Do you know where I can find it?" The girl asked timidly.

"Yep. Your looking right at it." I beamed.

"Thanks, may I come in? I heard a rumour that my cousins Natsu and Gray are staying here."

I stepped inside and motioned for her to follow and led her to the dining area where everyone was sitting. Lissanna ran straight past me once she saw the three sitting down and jumped, sending a flying kick to Natsu's face. "You idiot! I was so worried about you. You up and left for three years and didn't tell anyone where you were going." Natsu got back up and didn't say a word to her, instead he chose to casually walk out of the room with quite a big bruise forming on his face.

Lissanna turned and started to talk to me. "Sorry about that. He's just so stupid sometimes. Anyway what's your name and, not to be rude, but why do you seem to be living here?"

"Oh, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you... Long story short, I'm living here because I have nowhere else to go." I answered.

She gave me a sad look. "That must've been hard."

"Uh huh," I said nervously. "I'm worried about Natsu right now, I mean he had a really big bruise forming on his face and he looked kinda wobbly."

"That idiot will be fine." She said with confidence. I was still worried about him so excused myself to look for Natsu.

—–—–—–—

 **Lissanna's POV:**

I watched Lucy walk out of the door and I instantly stiffened. "Why did you really come here Lissanna?" Gildarts asked.

"Zeref is planning something with that girl if he allowed her to not only live here, but let her know of our curse. What's really going on?"

"I want to know what going on too." Gray said.

"Why do you think I know what's going through Zeref's head. He just said let her stay and enrol Natsu in the local school while he is living here. I'm giving him my book room so he'll live here in comfort."

"You're not telling the whole truth but I won't get anymore out of you. Anyway, does Natsu know about what'll happen once he graduates?" I asked.

"Of course he does." Gray said. "Everyone knows."

"Lucy doesn't, does she?" I asked. Gray shook his head in response. "Does she know about his true form?"

"No. We would rather she didn't." Gray said.

—–—–—

 **Lucy's POV:**

I found Natsu laying on the roof in a patch of shade. I crouched next to him and poked his arm. "Natsu, are you ok?" I asked, "Does your cheek hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." He said while getting up into a sitting position.

"So, uhhh, what zodiac animal is Lissana?" I asked.

"She's the boar." He said as if it was obvious. "So. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Uhhhh, not really. I just wanted to see if you were ok..." I said. "And, Umm, how did you beat up those guys the other night?"

Natsu smirked. "I'm a ninja." He said in a stupid voice and pulled a Naruto-like move with his scaly scarf acting as a makeshift ninja mask. I giggled and his face split into an enormous childish grin.

I decided to change the topic. "So Natsu, what do you like?"

"Food, not leeks though, fire and martial arts." He said.

"What? Like, right straight punch!" I punched him on the side of the his arm and it was pathetic.

Natsu burst out laughing and called it weak before correcting my fist and position. "Ok, hit me again." I complied and he laughed again. "Super weak." Natsu jumped up and demonstrated how to punch properly then started talking about all of the people he had beaten and what technique he used.

—–—–—

"Bye lovebirds." Lissanna called out as she glanced up at us and started walking away.

My face turned bright pink. "We are not!" I retorted.

"Whatever," She shrugged and continued to walk away. I yelled bye but she had already disappeared into the thick woods that surrounded the house.

 ** _I'm just about to start the next chapter. I'm way to unorganised at this but I'll try to update soon. Sorry for the long wait._**


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Basket chapter 7

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket_**

Time skip: The next day, just before Lucy finishes work.

 **Lucy's POV:**

I was getting ready to end my shift when I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and started shaking. _How is my daughter who's been shacking up with those 3 guys? I know that one of them protected you from Bora but how can they protect you from your own flesh and blood? I hope 'he' doesn't leave any scars or broken bones on you. I still intend to sell you off, just you wait, he will be coming and he's much stronger than your little 'friends'. See you soon. Love Daddy._ I dropped my phone without even thinking. I didn't want to go back.

I suddenly had a feeling of weightlessness before I was slammed onto the hard tiles of Blue Pegasus. A man, who looked two or three years older than me slung me on his back and punched anyone who tried to stop him as he walked out. I pummelled his back with my fists and tried to kick where to the sun doesn't shine, but to no avail. He plucked me off his back and put his fingers in a specific position before he pressed down. My vision instantly went blurry and I crumpled to the floor.

—

 **Natsu's POV:**

I casually walked into Blue Pegasus, trying to be as invisible as I could, that was until Cana ran up to me completely distressed. "Lucy's been kidnapped by some tall, scary guy with piercings and black hair and the police can't do anything for some stupid reason." She grabbed my shoulders, "You've got to help her. She looked so scared it must've been something really bad."

My eyes narrowed, "What was the last thing she was doing?" I questioned through the layers of anger piling up on me.

"She was on her phone. She dropped it over there." Laki interrupted and pointed to a pink phone with a cute golden star charm. I picked it up and guessed her password was Stellar. Correct. I sighed in relief until I saw the message she'd been looking at. It was one from her father. I shoved the phone in my pocket, pushed through the crowd of people and sprinted home.

"Gray! Gildarts! Emergency! It's about Lucy!" I shouted as soon as I reached the door. They were there in a second flat.

"What happened to Lucy?" Gray demanded.

"A few minutes before I got to Blue Pegasus to pick Lucy up, she was kidnapped. It was her father." I showed them the message.

"I'm going to get some reinforcements, text me the address when you get it." Gray put on his shoes and sprinted somewhere.

Gildarts had already disappeared into his room. He could find anyone, he was a pretty good hacker. In no time Gildarts had ample information on the Heartfilia's and Lucy's father, whose name was Jude. Apparently he lived in a nearby town called Acalypha that he owned. Gildarts texted Gray to meet us at the school with the backups. He snatched his keys off the bench and I swear he teleported to the car.

We were at the school in a matter of minutes. Gray wasn't behind and ushered in the reinforcements, Erza, some guy with blue hair and a strange red tattoo and Levy. I wasn't going to complain with Frosty's choice for once, those two were demons and the other one, not so much. "You must give us a full explanation for this after this fiasco ends." Erza said threateningly.

The car pulled up at the grand Heartfilia mansion and was greeted with ninja stars to the bonnet. Everyone jumped out of the car and ducked as another wave of ninja stars came. "Everyone, please go and save Lucy. We'll handle this weak soul." Levy whispered and said something to Gildarts. We nodded in agreement and Levy and Gildarts kept the guy with black and white hair busy enough for us to not get hit.

Our party of four continued onwards and scoured the basement and first floor. We walked up to the second floor, but some green guy who introduced himself as Monsieur Sol blocked our way. Gray charged at him with a fist raised and sent him flying into a wall a few meters away. "Go!" He yelled as he blocked a rain of punches and blows from Sol.

Four floors. That's how many floors the mansion had so it was only necessary to have one bad guy each floor. Erza and the man who said his name was Jellal took on a weird, creepy man and told me to press on.

I ran up to the fourth floor and saw Lucy. The state she was in made my blood boil. Her light pink and white uniform was torn and stained red from her own blood. Blue bruises bloomed on many parts of her skin. Suddenly, a man who looked very familiar stepped out of the shadows. "Gajeel," I spat.

"Been a while, hasn't it, little bro." He said.

"Did you do this to Lucy?" I asked.

"Oh, so she is someone important to you. That makes it seem even more fun when I think back on this memory." He calmly said and whipped out a sharp knife and flung it at Lucy.

"Lucy!" I cried out out and tried desperately to stop the knife but I was too late. It embedded itself in her stomach and she let out a yelp of pain. She curled around the knife in pain before she ripped it out of her stomach and let out a scream and threw it at Gajeel, the blade hitting his leg. I ran over to her and ripped my white shirt up into makeshift bandages and I wrapped all of the worst wounds that were creating pools of blood. "Lucy, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" She laughed, then winced at the pain. I worriedly looked her over, checking for anymore serious injuries but I couldn't find any worth a 'bandage'.

"I'm still here." Gajeel said, obviously pissed off at being forgotten. He charged at me with another knife but I rolled under his attack and dragged the knife that was still stuck in his leg across the back of his leg, making him stumble. "I'll get you for that, Salamander." Gajeel growled.

"You'll get what you deserve for hurting Lucy." I growled back.

 ** _Yay, I finally don't have writers block. This chapter didn't take long at all. Please review. Reviews make me try to write more chapters._**


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Basket chapter 8

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket_**

 _ **I'm boning to start putting thoughts as**_ _italics_ _ **, just thought I'd better let you know.**_

 **Levy's POV:**

I narrowly dodged another onslaught of ninja stars from the enemy and ran towards the strange man. I flew up and kneed him in the face. Gildarts came up behind me and shoved me out of the way of more ninja stars as he took the brunt of the attack. He brought his fist up and punched the man in the head. Maybe a bit too hard. He crumpled to the ground instantly and had an obvious broken cheek. "Gildarts, you overdid it." I said bluntly. He chuckled and gently lowered himself to the ground. "Hey are you ok?" I went round to his front and gasped. Gildarts had several ninja stars sticking out of his shirt.

"Just a few cuts," He winced. I could just make out crimson red on his grey shirt. "I'll be fine. Go help the others."

I paused, "...Sure."

 **Gray's POV:**

Monsieur Sol was fast. I'll give him that. But, after the many attacks I received, I finally managed to beat the annoying guy. I heard a smash from upstairs and launched myself up the staircase. "Are you guys alright!?" I shouted as I reached the third floor.

"We're fine Gray. There is no reason to shout." Erza calmly said. I blew out a sigh of relief, if Jellal or Erza fell out of that window I could never forgive myself for not being able to protect the people I care about again.

"So, was it the enemy that just fell out of a third story window?" I asked.

"Yes." Jellal said in a monotone voice. "But don't worry, I sent a mattress out first." Ok... He was scary calm about sending someone out a window with nothing but a mattress and possibly killing someone. Levy yelled out wait and soon joined us and explained what had happen to Gildarts.

 **Natsu's POV:**

 _"That's what you get for hurting Lucy." I growled back._

I brandished the knife, now crimson with Gajeel's blood and jumped forward in a rage-filled attack. I aimed for his limbs with the knife in an effort to slow him down while trying to hit his weak spots and defend myself with my other hand. And let me tell you, it wasn't even remotely easy. He was as agile as he was strong and I've fought him before so he knew some of my attempts to immobilise him. "You've gotten better since last time I went up against you," I said with a smirk.

"Too bad for you." Gajeel said as he threw an extra hard kick to the gut at me, sending me back a few meters. I fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Tears were flowing freely from her face as she struggled to get to me.

'Damn it,' I thought, 'That hurt, how could I not see that coming? Now she's crying. I need to get up. Come on. I need to get up now.'

 **Lucy's POV:**

"Lucy, Natsu, are you ok?" Erza called out. Gray, Levy, Erza and Jellal burst through the doors and I instantly relaxed. Now that they were here, Natsu could stop fighting. They saw us beaten and lying on the floor and Erza, Gray and Jellal didn't hesitate in beating Gajeel to a pulp. Levy called the police and ambulance and did her best to perform first aid. My world slowly faded to black, but not before I said, "Natsu." Although I didn't know why since there wasn't really a reason.

—

I awoke to find my father menacingly standing above me with hatred set into his cold features. I turned my aching head to see both Levy and Natsu sprawled out against the floor, knocked out with beautifully coloured pottery scattering the area surrounding them. _How could I let this happen? Please, someone help us!_ I screamed in my mind.

Crash! Gajeel was thrown up the stairs and hit a cabinet full-force. My other friends, save Gildarts, practically flew up to the top of the stairs and into my view. Each one was sporting injuries clearly made by Gajeel and the man in question was covered in bruises but still somehow found the strength to move. _Why the hell does Erza have a sword and Jellal have a staff,_ I thought as I stared dumbfounded and confused as to where they acquired such items. Gray charged at their enemy and punched him hard enough to finally knock him out by the looks of things.

My friends looked around at their surroundings, no doubt looking for Natsu, Levy and me. Three pairs of enraged eyes locked onto my own plain brown ones filled with swirling emotions, we had an understanding of sorts about what was to come reflected in our eyes. Gray pulled out ninja stars and struck Jude with them, Erza delivered a swift kick to the side which Jude crumpled into while Jellal checked on Levy and Natsu.

I heard the faint screaming of sirens in the distance and red and blue lights flashing one after the other. Erza rushed over to me, "Lucy, I was so worried about you," She said while grabbing me in a crushing hug.

"We all were," Gray added, standing off awkwardly to the side, and for a while I thought it was weird until I realised he can't get close to or hug people. _Stupid Lucy,_ I scolded myself.

"Natsu and Levy should be fine," Jellal said, "I think, at least they would be if that's the ambulance I hear." He added.

The ambulance and police showed up a few seconds after Jellal mentioned them. It was a scary and confusing experience for me, Erza gave the police and paramedics a brief story of what had happened and they immediately got to work. Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Jude (he had no right to be recognised as my father anymore) and I were all whisked away on stretchers and were assigned two (Levy and Gajeel and you can guess the other pair) to a car and Jude in one.

I slowly let oblivion take over as I slipped over into the world of my dreams as sirens were screaming and people rushing about in an ambulance car.

 ** _Hello, I am back with a new chapter to inform you that I am not dead. I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter and had next to no motivation. I'd like to thank the guest who reviewed some time ago. I checked my emails for the first time in forever today and your review gave me a bit of motivation to finally finish this chapter. Also, thank you to the other two people who reviewed. Anyway, I don't know when I'll update next but I'll try._**


End file.
